This invention relates to a metalworking lubricant composition which is particularly effective in high-temperature, high-pressure operations and provides satisfactory metal wetting properties while preventing metal sticking and reducing metal wear.
It is well known to use lubricants in metalworking operations such as forging, drawing, rolling, cutting, etc. A variety of base oils and additives has been provided to satisfy the different conditions of such metalworking operations as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,599, issued Oct. 5, 1976 to James H. Norton, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,331, issued Oct. 3, 1978 to Richard W. Jahnke.
In high-temperature, high-load operations such as forging, the metalworking lubricant must perform a number of functions including lubrication of the die or metal tool and the workpiece, and particularly must prevent metal sticking or adhesion and help in reducing wear. One characteristic of such a lubricant which is of extreme significance in satisfying such conditions, is its metal wetting ability.